


Kokichi Omas last lie

by CrimeCaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Electrocution, Interrogation, Junko Enoshima (mentioned) - Freeform, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Lie Detector, Maki harukawa (mentioned) - Freeform, Remnants of despair (mentioned) - Freeform, Torture, kokichis execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCaro/pseuds/CrimeCaro
Summary: Despite his plan of unknown victim and culprit the majority voted for Kokichi and was right once again.The now detected culprit awaited the same fate as those before him; punishment.
Kudos: 42





	Kokichi Omas last lie

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is set after V3s 5th trial. In this version Kaito and Kokichi never switched places, yet the plan itself was the same

\- Kokchi Oma has been found guilty -  
  
"wHAT?!" Kokichi stared up at the display in disbelieve. With three votes the majority chose him as the true culprit of this murder. He turned around furiously. “ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?!”, he shouted, “I KNOW SHUICHI IS A TERRIBLE LAIR BUT ALL THE TIMES BEFORE YOU LISTENED TO HIM!! WHY NOT NOW?!”  
“Well Monoku-”, Himiko was interrupted by Kokichi almost instantly.  
“OOH, because of what Monkuma said. Yea, sure, now I understand, sure. YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT THIS BEAR WON'T STICK TO HIS OWN RULES LIKE HE DID SINCE WE'RE HERE?!”  
If someone answered he didn't hear it, his eyes were back on the results of the vote. One vote for Maki, which is obviously her own, and two for Kaito. A cold shiver ran down Kokichs spine at the thought of what's going to happen next. He turned to the ultimate detective and said in a thin voice, “Thank you Shuichi.”  
The addressed lifted his gaze, that had been glued to the floor, up to Kokichi, who was now the one to look down. “I-... I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier”, he apologized also in a thin voice and added very quiet, “I ruined your plan by finding the truth...once again”  
This is bad, Kokichi thought. His life was about to end any minute now and he didn't even know by who's hand. But about one thing he was sure by now, so he took a very deep breath and closed his distance to Shuichi. Holding the taller boy by his shoulders the ultimate supreme leader told him with a smile on his lips, “Stop talking such bullshit, Shumai! It's all good, so don't lose your courage! I need you to find every last truth in his academy. Would you do that for me?”  
Shuichis eyes were about to tear up. Yes, Kokichi tricked them all, and used three of his classmates to overthrow the mastermind, but he did it all so the killings would end. And now that his plan didn't work and he was about to die he still smiled at him!  
His jaw trembled but Shuichi still nodded. “Can do”, he promised Kokichi, whos smile suddenly looked totally different. It looked genuine, honest, relieved. “Thanksyy, neeheehee.”  
He let go off Shuichi and took one step back. As he raised his hands to the level of his shoulders his wrists got caught in big metal cuffs almost instantly. Didn't he hear Monokuma announce the punishment to start or didn't he announce it?  
Kokichis panicked purple eyes met Shuichis, who reached out out of reflex to keep Kokichi from being yanked backwards, but it was no use.  
The chains pulled Kokichi way back into another room, on a metal chair, that locked his legs in footcuffs, so he couldn't try to get up, just as his hands were secured on the armrests. He noticed as much after a short try of freeing himself.  
Patiently he waited for something to happen, to hurt him, but the only thing that changed was a display that popped up in front of him.  
  
“Are you the mastermind?” it asked.  
  
Kokichi – even though he knew it was clear that he wasn't – stuck to his story and answered with yes.  
He noticed just milliseconds after he finished the simple word that this was a mistake and what kind of execution he got as he got an electric shock through the footcuffs.  
  
\- Kokichi Omas last lie -  
  
As quickly as he understood the function of his execution, Kokichi thought he could trick it. But that was just a lie he told himself. Kirumi showed them that there was no hope, every second of the execution was made to bring them to further despair and death, to make them lose every last bit of hope they ever had before they lost their last bit of life itself.  
So when the next question showed up on the screen Kokichi answered truthful, but got electrocuted anyway, with a higher intensity, yet he kept silent. Which seemed to annoy the mastermind, or better Monokuma, big time.  
  
“Do you hate all your classmates?” the display asked in pink letters over black ground.  
“No”, Kokichi answered truthfully in thoughts of Shuichi, who kept spending time with him despite his behaviour until Kokichi had disappeared, who understood his plan and tried to save it. No, he didn't hate him at least. He actually didn't hate anyone until they decided to murder someone else.  
  
Yet again the intensity and length of the shock had increased. Kokichi screamed in pain.  
  
The questions appearing on the screen seemed to be more and more ridiculous but they were hinting at one certain information; who the true mastermind was. They wanted to know how much of their secret was exposed already and if Kokichi left those informations anywhere in the school. But it seemed to them that he actually didn't know who the mastermind was.  
Tears streamed down Kokichis face as he tried to compare the immense pain his body went through every few seconds as he screamed at the screen, furious at those who voted for him, at those who watched this psycho shit and enjoyed it, at those stupid questions that kept coming faster and faster to interrogate him and make him look like he never once said the truth, since he got electrocuted, no matter what he said.  
  
The others, who were forced to watch yet another classmate get executed, saw Kokichi like they were in the screen in front of him, and also saw the questions he was asked. Horror painted their faces as they heard Kokichis pained screams and cries. The room felt like the temperature had fallen below zero. Just what they really thought about the scene unfolding in front of them – if Kokichi really never told any truth – was kept for each of them, no one showed any emotion beside shock.  
  
“Are you a remnant of despair?” the screen asked in big letters.  
Panting Kokichi looked up at the letters, he had still no idea what that was supposed to mean, the others brought that up multiple times during the trial, together with the name Junko Enoshima – he had also never heard of her before. But he couldn't be some despair thing, he was Kokichi Oma, the ultimate supreme leader, the head of D.I.C.E. So he shouted at the top of his lungs, “I'M NOT THE PIECE OF SHIT YOU WANT ME TO BE, I AM KOKI-aAAAHHHH”  
His declaration was interrupted by his own painful last scream that was caused by the most intense and deadly electric shock he received from every piece of metal that touched him. As the last bit of life left his body and his head rolled forward since no tension was left to keep it up a light little crown made of paper dangled down from thin air and landed gently on his head. The self declared king of this world was finally crowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something like this was all new for me, maybe tell me what you think about it? ^^


End file.
